Strange Comfort
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Follow Ella Birch as she tries to over come the looming fear of failing to achieve her dreams. Will she also find the one thing she wasn't even looking for in the begining? Someone to love her. (Steven/OC) Kind of follows ORAS game arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Outside POV**

"Did you hear that sweetie?" professor Birch asked shaking his wife awake.

It was 1:18am according to his clock on the nightstand. There couldn't be a robber in Littleroot Town there just couldn't be.

"It's probably just Ella, she was coming home from Sinnoh," his wife replied rolling over wanting to go back to sleep.

He got up and crept to his daughter's room. Cracking the door open he could see the outline of his 18 year old daughter along with her Mightyena named Boots and Glaceion named Everest curled up beside her. He smiled at the sight he remembered her 12th birthday when she got her Torchic and set out on her first journey around Hoenn. Now she's been around Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and some parts of Unova. He closed the door and returned back to bed.

**Ella's POV**

"Ella sweetie I know you got in late but I made breakfast," mom said.

I groaned and rolled over. Boots growled so I accidently hit him.

"Sorry Boots," I muttered sitting up hearing a thud.

"Glace-gla," and I accidently knocked off.

"Sorry Everest," I said getting up as the two Pokémon followed me down the stairs.

"I made French toast," she said.

"Thanks mom,"

"And you're dad was wondering if you'd run an errand for him after you ate."

I ate my breakfast as mom brought out food for Boots and Everest. She asked me for my pokeballs to feed my other Pokémon. I gave her Kicks and Ace's pokeballs I would feed Ruby when I got to the lab. I ran upstairs and started changing. I slid on my dark jean shorts and a black long sleeved shirt. I was debating if I wanted to wear a flannel or a white t-shirt over.

"Eon?" Everest said walking in.

"Flannel or t-shirt?" I asked.

She walked up and jumped up grabbing the sleeve of my aqua colored flannel. I pulled my light brown hair back into a messy bun. I looked in the mirror and sighed I haven't accomplished anything. My first journey in Hoenn I couldn't beat Juan for the last badge. I then went to Kanto won all the badges lost to the first member of the Elite Four, Jhoto lost to the second Elite Four member. Then I went to Unova on a favor to dad didn't get to see much. Then in Sinnoh I lost to the last Elite Four member. I just feel like I've accomplished nothing I don't have a real calling a lot of people I've met have went on to be great things while I go somewhere lose then come home. I remember being 12 just starting out, now I'm 18. I sighed looking at my blue eyes stare back at me. I shook my head and went downstairs.

"Dad at the lab?" I asked

"Yes he is, but then again he is your father," mom laughed making me laugh.

"Ace come on," I yelled as my Skarmory landed beside me. "We're going to dad's lab."

"Skar-Ska,"

We were walking the short distance to the lab. I stopped at lake letting Ruby my Starmie stretch and swim around.

"DAD!" I yelled walking in to the lab.

"Ohh Ella I'm happy you're home," he said coming out from behind his desk only to trip on a pokeball. "I'm ok."

"Ska-Skarm," Ace said behind me.

"I know Ace, mom said you needed me to run an errand for you dad," I said.

"Ohh yea, could you take this to Devon Corp for me? Mr. Stone needed it for a new invention," dad said handing me a briefcase.

"No problem me and Ace should be back in about 5 hours I'd guess," I said.

"Well I was thinking maybe you should try the Hoenn league again. Most of the badges you have are outdated since all but Mauville gym have been taken over by the next generation. You'd be home going on an adventure," dad said.

I sighed just thinking about another journey where nothing goods going to come out of this. I mean if anything happened I could just fly right back home.

"I think about it while I take this to Rustboro," I said smiling.

"Ok sweetie," dad said kissing my head. "Be careful and whatever you decide I'll be here."

"Thanks dad, come on Ace," I said walking out with Ace.

After I left the lab I got my 5 Pokémon together and my backpack, great thing I didn't unpack.

* * *

><p>Currently Ace and I are flying over Petalburg City on our way to Rustboro City. I kept thinking about taking on the league again maybe it will be different and I can finally be a champion. Just maybe since there a lot of new leaders and everything.<p>

"Ska-ska," Ace said snapping me out of my daze. I looked and said we were over Rustboro.

"Ok boy let's go," I said hugging his neck as he nosedived for the ground stopping in front of the Pokémon center.

"Thanks Ace, take a rest," I said as he returned to his pokeball.

I started walking towards the Devon Corp building seeing the tall building in the distance. I walked along the street as the people were hustling to get where they were going. It sure has been a while since I was here. Hoenn is different than the other regions as they are all unique in their own ways, but Hoenn is home. I smiled just thinking I'm home maybe this is what I needed.

I finally reached the building and walked inside. I've never actually been in here before, but the see through glass floor was cool with all the fossils and rocks. It was a unique way of displaying them. I walked up to the front desk greeted by the receptionist.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Professor Birch's daughter and he asked me to deliver this saying Mr. Stone was expecting it," I replied to her.

"Great this is what he's been waiting for thank you so much," she smiled as I nodded and turned to leave.

I walked out of the building and spotted the gym across the street. By this point I can't say no, this is my time to shine. And this time I'm going to be the new champion.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Please notice that all the gym leaders are going to have stronger Pokémon for a while. I just feel that they need to and imagine that they do.

Chapter 2

**Ella's POV**

I walked into the Rustboro Gym and looked around. A lot's changed in 5 years there's fossils and rocks everywhere. It actually reminds me of Devon Corp.

"Hello you must be here to challenge the Gym Leader," the girl said.

I saw that she was talking to the gym leader I faced a few years ago. The old man smiled at me, before looking at the girl. I noticed she had on the Pokémon academy outfit, so she must have been a student.

"Roxanne she is no ordinary trainer. I faced her many years ago and I know she has only improved tremendously since then," he said smiling at me.

"Interesting would you please follow me," The girl said as I followed her through the museum she calls a Gym.

"I'm the Gym Leader Roxanne and as the first gym leader in the Hoenn league I welcome you. And you are?" Roxanne asked.

"I'm Ella Birch," I replied.

"This will be a two on two Pokémon battle between Trainer Ella and Gym Leader Roxanne. Now Begin!" the referee yelled.

"Golem go," she called out the huge Pokémon.

"I guess you don't use Golem every day, let's go Ruby," I yelled calling out my Starmie.

"Impressive Golem use rollout," she yelled.

"Ruby use Rapid Spin to get out of the way," I said as Ruby started spinning fast getting out of the way. "Stop Golem with Psychic."

A blue light surrounded Golem stopping the rollout and making it drift in the air.

"Water Pulse," I said.

Golem was dropped as the water raced to Golem effective knocking it out.

"Not bad at all, and Probopass it's up to you," she called the Pokémon with a huge nose.

"Be ready Ruby," I said.

"Probopass Discharge," she called out. I looked around there was still water everywhere.

"Ruby Recover," I called out as it started healing.

The electricity moved through and I was hoping Ruby had enough energy to make it through. When it cleared I looked at Ruby and the gem was blinking.

"Come back Ruby. Go Kicks," I called as my Blaziken started kicking around.

"Probopass Stone-Edge,"

"No way Kicks dodge and use Sky Upper Cut," I called out.

Kicks jumped over the stones as its hand started glowing. Kicks ran up to Probopass knocking it into the air I was impressed since Probopass is heavy.

"Finish with a Blaze Kick," I called.

Kicks jumped in the air as its leg started burning and kicked Probopass back down. I knew it wasn't going to be effective, but it knocked Probopass back down. Kicks landed in front of me as we waited for the dust to clear. When it did Probopass was knocked out.

"Probopass is unable to battle the winner of this battle is Trainer Ella," The referee called out.

"Yes, we did it Kicks," I said as Kicks came over and hugged me.

"You are a very good trainer, I would have under estimated you if my grandfather hadn't told me. You deserve this it's the Stone Badge. The next gym is in Dewford town I wish the best of luck on your travels," Roxanne said holding out the badge.

"Thank you," I replied.

I took my badge case out and put it in the first slot. I put the case away and said good bye, before walking out back to Rustboro. I decided to rest Ace, Ruby and Kicks before heading to Dewford Town; I'll probably make it there by this afternoon if I'm lucky. While I was waiting for my Pokémon to be healed I decided to walk through the little city.

"HELP, HELP, HE STOLE THE GOODS!" I heard come from up the street.

I ran to catch up once I rounded the corner to Route 116 I saw a scientist looking around frantically. I ran up to him he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Please tell me you're a trainer, I need help he stole my goods," he pleaded.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"He's with Team Aqua he stole parts to one of our projects."

"Sit tight I got it, Boots let's go," I smiled. "We have to find a guy from Team Aqua you ready?"

Boots growled and we were off running through the fields of grass, luckily not many Pokémon popped out at us. I saw Rusturf Tunnel ahead of me as me and Boots walked up. There was an older man at the entrance obviously upset.

"He took my Peeko," he kept saying when I got close enough. Obviously had to be the thief that stole the parts. I walked into the tunnel and Boots started growling, so the guy in here for sure. I walked along the path the Whismer looked scared, but not of me.

"Why did I steal this Pokémon it's pathetic," I heard a guy up ahead. I got close enough to see he was wearing a striped shirt and looked rough.

"Give back the parts and the Pokémon you stole," I said coming up close.

"Stay back," he said backing up.

"I'll say it again, give back those parts you stole and the Pokémon you stole," I said taking a step forward.

"And what's a little girl like you going to do about it?" he laughed.

"Little girl?" I asked.

Boots stepped up and started growling at this guy. He looked kind of scared looking at the Mightyena.

"Here just take it, there's no way my Poocheyena is going to beat that. But know this Team Aqua is far from being done, you punk," he said dropping everything and running off.

I walked over and picked up the briefcase then turned to the Wingull. It was obviously upset, so I picked it up and kept rubbing it till I could give it to it trainer. When we got out of the tunnel the old guy ran up smiling.

"Ohh thank you, my Peeko is ok and where he belongs. If there is anything you need just come and see me outside of Petalburg City," he said before walking off with the Pokémon.

Boots and I started walking back to where the scientist was. When I got up to him he grabbed the briefcase out of my hands and started freaking out.

"You got it back ohh thank you so much, how about I-no wait come with me and meet my boss," he said grabbing my arm and dragging me back to Devon Corp.

Boots was walking behind us after I convinced the scientist I could walk myself. I called Boots back before we went in. The scientist went over to the stairs talked to the guard and showed me up a few flights of stairs.

"Please wait here," he said going to the other side of the larger room. He soon returned and told me to follow him.

Behind the huge desk was an older man wearing a purplish colored suit.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Stone President of Devon Corp," he started as my eyes widened, didn't think I'd be doing this today. "I just heard that I owe you quite a bit of thanks. You were able to get the stolen goods back from Team Aqua. I was hoping to ask another favor of a reliable trainer. Of course I'll pay you for such a job,"

He said pulling out a PokeNav Plus and my eyes widened I never had close to enough money for one of these.

"Thank you and of course I'll do the favor," I said smiling at him, he smiled back.

"Great, here is a letter that is to be delivered to a man named Steven in Dewford Cave if I remember correctly. And the goods that you saved earlier could you deliver them to the Slateport shipyard to Capt. Stern," Mr. Stone asked.

"Of course, it's all on my way so it's no problem at all," I said accepting the letter and briefcase.

"Ohh thank you, this is yours a payment," he said handing the PokeNav.

After I said my goodbyes I went back down stairs. I should leave now or I won't make it before sunset.


End file.
